There is always a first for everything
by RiverSweetiePond
Summary: This is a fanfiction. Which I haven't done in a while.  I know it is longer. Longer than I thought.   However enjoy.


After the wedding, the pair seemed to see each other more often. River had begged the Doctor for a honeymoon, but who done honeymoons?  
>However one night he did treat her food and roses. River insisted the Doctor to stay over, but he knew what that would be led too, the feel of her calf against his whilst trying to hand feed himself a lobster, choking on the meat and downing a pint of orange- well he knew River too well.<br>She was travelling with him for a little while. She was scared, scared that she may never see him in the same way again. The Doctor agreed to this. He was also scared.

The Doctor was in the control room, he was spending a lot of time there, since how much he found river attractive, beautiful and wonderful. He had never been intermitting with anyone and the way River was flaunting her body in tight clothing or very small night dresses, it was making him very hot under the collar.

Clicking and pushing against the controls. The Doctor puffed his cheeks, wondering why River was taking so long getting herself dolled up. He always found River naturally attractive.  
>Swinging the monitor towards him, he slowly flicked his eyes up and saw a reflection behind him. He could sense it was River; the mane of curls gave it away. But by looking at it again, she was naked.<p>

The Doctor swung on his heels, gripping onto the control panel, as if someone was going to stab him. She stood in perfect curved, bronzed colour skin and her smile was obvious. He quickly slapped his hands to his face and hid his eyes "River... River, you're... You're naked" he whispered.

He could feel River approach him and the warm breath against his skin, caused shivers roll up his spine. He squinted his eyes now, the feeling was good, nice and warm; however, the image of her naked was sticking in his mind like a poster.

Her soft kisses made him tense up "Doctor. Sweetie, please relax. We're married now, we should be intermitting with one another" she said calmly, although she was worried for him. River hands slowly glided up his chest, fingers passing every button before reaching his bow tie. Her green orbs kept on the male hands on his eyes, his mouth lightly opened, which was very tempting to press her own against.

The feel of River touching, was causing him to swallow sharply. He knew she was naked opposite him and she was touching his chest. He didn't know how to react but tense up, trying to move back, although his boots kept slipping against the glass floor. The Doctor knew deep inside he wanted to pleasure River, give her the things that she wanted close doors; but this was new and he was afraid it may come between them.

He tried closing his mouth, but the feel of River touching his, sparkled in his mind. The Doctor didn't kiss back at first, allowing her soft touch to calm his thoughts and he was soon relaxed, kissing her back. He kept his eyes closed however, his hands reaching and took her hair, curls sliding through his fingers as he pulled her closer.

The touch of her hands, the feel of her warmth was encouraging him to continue. He didn't want to stop. The desire for her was becoming over powering. The Doctor had always thought what she felt like under his finger tips, how she would react to the feeling, which was something she was trying to tell him- he just wouldn't accept the human feelings he was having.

A Time Lord never had time for things like this. He lost his parents, everyone he had. It was difficult to talk to someone after the closed doors.  
>Amy was his worst. The things she would come out with made him shudder under his breath and the thought would make him wonder deeper.<p>

The Doctor had chats with Craig; he gave him tips and advice when coming down to woman. What to give them, how to pleasure in a way which they may like. He would have gone to Jack, but then again Jack would try and pursued the Doctor to use him on the actions then sitting down having a coffee.

He allowed River to lead him, her hands would caress in places he liked, it made him more relaxed under the feeling. His hands would slowly slide up her back and pulled River closer, their bodies touching. The Doctor could feel River against him; naked against him.

Suddenly he pulled back, looking deep into her dark lust of eyes that were looking back at him. The Doctor knew if he kept staring into them, he would be lost. His hands slowly pulled from River and watching her expression changed, he swallowed hard "you're... You're naked" he repeated and she slowly nodded, her hands would rest on his hips.

River looked down and slowly snapped her head back, to look deep in his eyes, there had always been something there, which she couldn't put her finger on, trying to work him out. She inhaled a breath, a hand would slide up his chest again "are you gay?" she asked.

"NO!" replied the Doctor, quicker than he suspected. Course he wasn't gay. A frowned creased in his brow, watching River move closer to him again, the feel of her thighs was against him and watching her now with his eyes open, he would image snap shots of her in his mind.

She cocked her head to a side; the reaction was making her think otherwise "well, you don't look at me. You prefer not to have sex with me. You keep away from nights together... And it's okay... If you want to come out the closet... " She whispered, her hand reached for his cheek and gently stroked the flesh slightly.

His cheeks flared dark red, looking at her rather blank and swallowed a sharp lump which wouldn't leave "You... You think I-I'm gay?" he repeated, watching her curls bounce when she nodded. The Doctor thought about it for a moment, before shuddering "And closet... Really? No I'm not gay... I just haven't... Haven't... You know with anyone" he was becoming very hot under the collar, looking at her rather embarrassed.

River looked back, trying to figure out what he meant, and then laughed. She began to laugh hysterically without realising, making the Doctor feel worse than before.  
>He was 907 years of age, and never had sex.<p>

His head would bow lightly and she gently lifted it with her fingers "you should of said my love..." she whispered, kissing his lips lightly. He watched her and shrugged his shoulders like a sulking teenager, dropping his head again.

River watched, her eyes would roam around his face before a smile reached her lips, sliding her hand into his and lead him into a room. It was a close room to the controls, she didn't want spending and trying to find a better room, especially being naked and feeling the Doctors eyes burn against her arse every time she swayed side to side.

The Doctor stood at the door and watched River lay onto her back on the bed, a knee was lifted which made her much sexier than just laying. He inhaled a breath and folded his arms against his chest.  
>She looked up at him and smiled "you can do whatever to my body, whenever you like" she told him and laid there waiting.<p>

He stretched his back and watched her, he swallowed, drinking in her image before setting up the courage and do anything that will make her breathe against his touch. The Doctor kept watching her, she was arching her back and dropping her, legs moving in different positions which wanting the Doctor to touch her more; was she reacting to the air?

The Doctor approached River from the bottom of the bed, he watched her. She had her eyes closed and her mouth open and her body slowly moving and his eyes widened slightly seeing more than just a naked body.  
>He slowly moved over her, climbing on top, placing a hand under her head and pressed his lips against her, stopping her movements.<p>

She kept her eyes closed, allowing The Doctor to lead. She didn't want to pressure him into anything he felt uncomfortable like before. If she knew before hand, she wouldn't have acted too pushy.  
>His kisses where like heaven, that was something she loved about him. He knew how to kiss and it was amazing; something that she could never stop him from doing.<p>

He relaxed within the kiss and held her body; the feeling of her naked body against him was a step next, relaxing to the feel. A hand ran down her side, caressing the soft flesh of her stomach, listening to the soft sounds against his lips, sounds that he wanted to hear from his touch.

The Doctor soon, began to slide his shirt and bow time from his body, the feel of her hands touching him, light and like almost forming a pattern, allowing him to get use to the touch and relax into them. He soon broke from the kiss, both panting for air. He gently tucked his head under her chin and began to kiss the soft flesh of the skin, sweet honey suckle was what he could taste from the soft kisses. The reaction she was making, encouraged him more.

The trousers were lost, only in some baggy boxers. He wasn't sure how they got lost, but River's hands seem to be sliding up his chest slowly. His kisses were move down her body and slowly cupped the beasts into his hands.

Her hands would scoop into his hand when feeling the soft kisses against her nipples, which soon erected to the touch. Sharp and heavy breaths escaped her, his lips encounter to everything he done; they were like soft butterflies fluttering against her skin, causing shivers and shudders that pleasured her more.  
>His kisses travelled down her body, her hands messed the hair that was below her, inhaling a breath. River didn't realise he would be so calm and talented, not after the whole instant in the control room.<p>

The Doctor brought himself up, anything beyond kissing; he would leave till he was more confident exploring bodies. He wanted to remember every freckle, mole and scar on River. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and it brought a smile to his lips.

Leaning down he took River in for another kiss, his hand sliding down and opened her legs further apart, his boxers soon was lost. The feel of her hands travelling back up his stomach again, he couldn't help but smirk against her lips. The Doctor slowly laid down scooping her thighs up with his own and allowed River to help him.

With a gentle thrust, he groaned against her lips, he rocked his body slow and deep inside River, hearing the soft muffles from their kiss. He didn't want to break, the warmth, wet walls around him were tight and gave him extra pleasure which ran through his body like fire.

Her hands held him in different places. First on his arse, encouraging the Doctor to go deeper; soon on his back, the light feeling of her fingernails sliding up the pale skin. The Doctor shuddered under her touch, moving a little faster and pulled his lips away from Rivers.

Watching her reactions, listening to the moans and occasionally he would glance down and snap his head back to her "you okay?" she asked, her hands sliding through the sides of his hair. The Doctor watched her. Her eyes were so beautiful. Dark blue pool lust orbs looking back at him, the soft ruby lips which were a little swollen from the kissing, and her cheeks flushed like roses. He could just about see, the TARDIS dimming her lights, but enough for their bodies to shimmer in sweat.

A small nod finally came from the Doctor, as if it took him a while for him to register her words "I am River" he breathed sharply, burying his hips against hers, the soft moan slipping from her lips which made the Doctor become more encouraged to make more.  
>This was different and he loved the feeling. He wasn't expecting it; the warmth.<p>

The Doctor thought it would become between them more than anything. He didn't want to pleasure River and become awkward afterwards. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was in love with him, he knew she would do anything for him and he would say the same. His hearts spilling like liquid into her hands.

As his hips rocked faster inside his lover, her moans became whimpers and she gripped onto him tightly. His hands were beside her head, watching her as she reacted to the intimacy they were sharing. The Doctor speeded up his pace and the whimpers became to screams, soon shuddering underneath him.

He breathed, the feeling of River falling over the edge, caused the Doctor to fall also, the build was gathering. It was something he had never felt before; it was a good feeling, like he needed to release. River's hands told him it was okay, by sliding to his arse and pushed him deeper. His hands gripped onto her waist and groaned loudly, his head tipping back. River slid her hands up his chest and breathed softly, allowing the Doctor to calm down.

Slumping beside River, his breaths were short, closing his eyes, feeling rough hair sliding on his chest. The Doctor smiled, his hand gripping some curls and gently stroked them, inhaling a breath. "Th-that was amazing!" he whispered, opening his eyes and looked down at River.

She smiled, kissing his chest lightly, allowing their bodies to calm "I'm glad... Feel better now sweetie?" she whispered, knowing he wouldn't be so uncomfortable around her in these situations anymore. She breathed in the mix musk and sex, smiling warmly as she snuggled against his embrace.

The Doctor felt smug, feeling a smug smile grow on her lips, sliding his hand down her back slowly "A load off" he replied, kissing the top of her head and as they calmed, they soon fell asleep. 


End file.
